Automatic call distributors (ACDs) and other contact or call centers typically include specialized systems designed to match incoming requests for service, for example a telephone call or an e-mail, with a resource that is able to provide that service, for example a human call center agent. ACDs generally perform one or more of the following functions: (i) recognize and answer incoming calls; (ii) review database(s) for instructions on what to do with a particular call; (iii) using these instructions, identify an appropriate agent and queue the call, often times providing a prerecorded message; and (iv) connect the call to an agent as soon as the agent is available.
Hosted ACD call centers enable customers to focus on their core business while reducing capital expenditure and freeing them from the hassle of managing call center resources (e.g., agents and equipment). Such hosted center may include providing equipment, agents and supervisors to handle incoming calls on behalf of customers (clients). As part of the contract between the hosted ACD service provider and their clients, a service level agreement (SLA) may be negotiated. One key aspect of the SLA is meeting predetermined service level goals (SLGs) or targets such as answering a specified percent of incoming calls are within a predetermined time (e.g., 80% of incoming calls must be answered within 20 seconds). The hosted ACD service provider may be paid in accordance with its ability to meet the agreed upon SLA.
Hosted ACD service providers may continuously optimize their operation between two conflicting requirements, reducing cost and maintaining or increasing performance and customer satisfaction (e.g., meeting or exceeding a SLA). They would like to reduce the number of ACD agents (typically the most expensive resource) in order to reduce their payroll cost. However, reducing the number of agents may prevent them from achieving their committed SLA and hence may adversely impact payment from their clients.
Many existing systems continuously monitor and display the ACD queue length to agents and supervisors. Systems are programmed to alert agents and supervisors when the length of a specific queue is longer than a preprogrammed value. Some existing systems assume a fixed talk time and after call work time (e.g., time for handling contacts and performing the post call wrap-up functions).
Some systems, such as those from Avaya, aim to improve the service level (SL) by dynamically moving agents between queues. To achieve this functionality, these systems continuously calculate the SL for each queue. If they find that a certain queue is able to meet its target SLA while another queue is falling behind, the system automatically moves agents from the queue that meets the SL to the queue that is falling behind.
Many companies use workforce management (WFM) systems that specialize in demand forecasting and workforce planning. Systems of such companies may project the number of incoming calls based on historical information and may calculate the number of agents required to answer calls in order to meet a given SLG. Other companies employ a flexible workforce trained to handle multiple tasks. As the number of callers in the ACD queue increases, all agents are asked to answer incoming calls. However during a low volume of incoming calls, agents perform other (non-ACD related) duties.
Some call centers employ large bulletin boards (reader boards) advising agents of the queue length. As the number of callers in the ACD queue increases, the numbers on the bulletin board may turn red to alert agents of the increased demand.